


Бабочка

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanfiction, M/M, PWP, RPF, Sex, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Просто Саша в бабочке и чулках.
Relationships: Ярослав Баярунас/Александр Казьмин
Kudos: 2





	Бабочка

Яр на Сашу смотрит не в силах отвести глаза, сглатывает медленно. И все-таки жмурится, хотя его очертания намертво отпечатались на внутренней стороне век.

Саша  
в бабочке  
и чулках.

Яр еще раз сглатывает. Внизу живота наливается приятной тяжестью. Яр невольно трет полувставший член через штаны. Саша ногу на ногу изящно закидывает, ладонями в кровать упирается и ступней маняще качает. Дразнит. Яр в черную плотную ткань чулок взглядом впивается. Он медленно подходит ближе — Саша доверчиво запрокидывает голову, совершенно блядски облизывая вызывающие пухлые губы.

Яр еще шаг делает, крадется почти, едва дыша. Саша мыском его бедра касается, легко ногой покачивая, выше ведя. Яр его подбородок цепляет, заставляя посмотреть на себя снизу вверх, и большим пальцем нижнюю губу едва ощутимо гладит, очерчивая легко. Саша подушечку языком задевает. Яр пальцами его губ касается, давит чуть-чуть, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и Саша сглатывает, осторожно облизывая, насаживаясь.

Яр стонет.

У Яра член уже почти болит от возбуждения, ему Сашу хочется уронить на кровать, ноги ему развести и… Яр себя одергивает.

Яр подушечками по сашиному языку проводит, давит, вытаскивая пальцы, и, залипая, смотрит, как взлетает кадык вверх-вниз. Саша сглатывает. Яр его горло ладонью накрывает, цепляя ленту бабочки, скользя под нее пальцами, царапает легко, оставляя алеющие полосы. Он ближе шагает, сашиного бедра касаясь, сжимая, лаская через плотную ткань чулка. Саша ерзает, невольно сводя колени.

Саша на Яра жадный взгляд из-под ресниц бросает, обжигает, притягивая к себе. Саша его ладонь своей накрывает, выше по бедру ведя, на пах, вскидывается весь, сладко выдыхая и толкаясь в его руку. Яр пальцы сжимает, обмахивая головку, размазывая сочащиеся прозрачные капли. Саша на стон срывается.

Саша ноги разводит легко, Яра к себе за ремень притягивая, по талии ладонями скользит, расстегивая пряжку. Саша его член через штаны поглаживает, рукой двигает, водя по всей длине, и резко Яра на себя дергает, сам откидываясь на кровать. Он ноги раздвигает, обхватывая Яра за бедра, выгибается и стонет протяжно.

Яру кажется, что его сейчас закоротит.

Яр сашины бедра оглаживает, ягодицы лапает, сжимая и царапая, под резинку чулка скользит, оттягивая, и больно ей по покрасневшей коже щелкает. Саша вскрикивает. Саша дрочит себе, не выдерживая. У него тугим узлом внизу живота скручивает. Яр пальцами ему в рот толкается, почти трахая, скользя вдоль языка. Саша облизывает, заглатывая, и смотрит из-под пушистых ресниц. Яр сжимает себя, чтобы не кончить в штаны.

Яр его под ленту бабочки хватает, тянет на себя, выдыхая в раскрасневшиеся губы:

— Растяни себя.

Сашу колотит всего. Саша ноги шире разводит, поясницу изгибает, пальцами в себя толкаясь. Яр его целует все же, отвлекая, чтобы расслабился, по бедрам гладит, пачкая черную ткань чулок его же смазкой и слюной. Саша на собственные пальцы насаживается, стонет, лаская себя, раскрываясь весь. Внутри так нестерпимо горячо, что хочется кричать.

И Яра.

Внутри.

Саша его к себе тянет, притираясь напряженным членом к животу, ремень дергает, ширинку, почти рыча от нетерпения. Яр хихикает вдруг. И резко в Сашу сразу до костяшек входит, добавляя к его пальцам свои. Сашу выламывает, он выгибается, почти вставая на лопатки, и стонет-стонет-стонет. Яр пальцы сгибает и резко разводит, сцеловывая вскрик. Саша под ним мечется.

Саша в его плечи одной рукой вцепляется, царапая через рубашку, по спине ладонями беспорядочно ведет, по пояснице. Саша его под подбородком целует, оставляя засос, и зубы сжимает, когда Яр внутри него давит на стенки.

Саша думает, что сейчас кончит. Внизу живота плавит от желания.

— Яр.

— Что, мой хороший? — и снова пальцы загоняет до костяшек, медленно трахая. Саша насаживается. Саше мало.

— Я хочу тебя внутри.

— А попросить?

— Живо!

Яр смеется тихонько. Он сашин напряженный живот оглаживает, царапая, и член сжимает. Яр себя ласкает, приспустив брюки и белье: раздеваться полностью уже не хватает выдержки. Он пальцы вынимает, лаская сашины бедра, царапает через чулки, заставляя выгибаться, и головку к тугим мышцам приставляет, входя одним рывком. Саша под ним кричит.

Саша в его плечи ногтями впивается, вскидывая бедра, с наслаждением принимая грубые толчки. Яр его берет жадно, рвано, не давая даже вдохнуть. Саша мечется, выстанывая его имя, и скулит-рычит, когда Яр перехватывает его ладонь, не давая прикоснуться к себе. Саша возмущенным взглядом обжигает.

— Кончишь только от меня внутри.

И криком захлебывается, когда Яр его ногу себе на бедро закидывает, вбиваясь особенно глубоко. Саша сжимается на нем, подмахивает, чувствуя в себе так ярко, что внизу живота почти болит.

Яр их пальцы переплетает и вдруг замирает, будто издеваясь, недовольный стон ловит. Саша едва дышит — у него грудь часто-часто вздымается — и взгляд поднимает, цепляя яров. Яр на него смотрит с такой нежностью и желанием, что сердце щемит, а в животе скручивает тугим узлом. Яр его за ленту бабочки к себе тянет, заставляя встать на локти, и целует, жестко двигаясь.

Саша кончает от одного его члена внутри себя, заливает семенем Яру живот. Саша стонет, жмурясь, сжимаясь так сильно, что Яр с криком выплескивается ему внутрь. И падает сверху, жадно целуя, сплетаясь с Сашей языками.

Яр ему в плечо утыкается, с трудом дыша, мелко подрагивая, и не выходит даже, сжимая в объятиях. Саша его легко в макушку чмокает, слабо по спине гладит: ласково и нежно. Саше хорошо. Саша его ногами за бедра обхватывает, не отпуская, и смеется легко.

— Ты охуительный, — Яр чмокает его в подбородок, зацеловывая горло, прикусывая, и зубами тянет бабочку. Саша стонет, чувствуя, как член внутри него снова начинает твердеть.

Саша хочет кончить на нем еще раз.


End file.
